


Missing Parts

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RepliCarter has memories stoking her needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Parts

She's not evil. She's not even misguided. She's just trying to survive, like any other creature with a sense of life, a sense of self-preservation. She knows the history of her making, how her life model betrayed her creator. It's the pattern of her own life, when she turns on him.

But trying to survive, when memories of soft thighs and passionate cries are crowding instinct out is always tricky. It's made worse by the way her body continually ignores her commands, caught in a feedback loop of the woman giving her model pleasure. She is going to need Janet.


End file.
